2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (TX Version)
The NHC forecast is that this season will be moderate with hurricanes until reaching category 4 and several tropical storms, and 13 storms will form this season says the NHC Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:89 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/03/2016 till:26/03/2016 color:TS text:Arlene from:03/06/2016 till:10/06/2016 color:C1 text:Bret from:13/06/2016 till:16/06/2016 color:TS text:Cindy from:05/07/2016 till:09/07/2016 color:C1 text:Don from:06/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:TS text:Emilly from:16/07/2016 till:17/07/2016 color:TD text:06L from:03/08/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:TD text:07L bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms 'Tropical Storm Arlene' The NHC observed a low pressure that gave rise to an out-of-season tropical depression, but unbelievably evolved into a tropical storm and was renamed Arlene according to the list of names, fortunately Arlene did not kill anyone nor hit a place. 'Hurricane Bret' Main Article: Hurricane Bret (2017) TX Version The NHC observed a low pressure, with sea heat that low pressure gave rise to a tropical depression 02L,But a quick intensification made 02L for category 1 and was renamed Bret according to the list of names,When it hit Louisiana, killed 24 people, 242 injured and 46 missing, and the damage was $245 Million. 'Tropical Storm Cindy' On 12 June, the NHC observed a low pressure, which gave rise to a tropical depression, on June 13 this tropical depression evolved into tropical storm and was renamed Cindy according to the list of storm names 2017,But an unknown cause made Cindy weaken and dissipate. 'Hurricane Don' On 3 July, the NHC observed a tropical depression moving west, but on 4 July, something unknown made that depression move northwest, and on July 6th that depression developed and evolved into a Tropical Storm and was renamed Don according to the list of names, But when he evolved into Category 1, Don hits Florida, South Carolina and North Carolina, When it hit Virgina and Delaware, killed two more people, and the damages were $7 Million And on July 9, Don has just been dissipated. 'Tropical Storm Emilly' On July 6, the NHC Observed a mass left by Hurricane Don made a tropical depression develop, on July 7, this tropical depression evolves into tropical storm and was renamed Emilly according to the list of names, When Emilly made landfall in Florida, killed eight people, 14 were injured, one person was missing and the damage was $24 Million, And on July 10 Emilly dissipates 'Tropical Depression 06L' On July 15, the NHC observed a very disorganized tropical wave, but on July 16 this tropical wave formed a tropical depression, but with disorganized conditions 06L dissipated on July 17 'Tropical Depression 07L' Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2017 season,The Names Rina and Nate were replaced by Rose and Nathan,The name Rose was used for the first time in 2017,The same list will be used in 2023, The NHC Announced that the retirement will not be used this season, is that the NHC will replace some names. The NHC has already organized the names of the next season with this list, which will be used again in 2023,Four names were replaced, Howard and Orlene were used in 2023 the memory of the names of the North Pacific hurricane season in 2016 Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2017 USD. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons